


Falling for you

by celestinauwu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestinauwu/pseuds/celestinauwu
Summary: There is a beautiful statue of a Heejin in the middle of a large city, and the rumor surrounding the statue is that when she touches hands with her soulmate, she'll become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding her hand.One cute forced selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and Hyunjin just barely catching a confused Heejin in her arms.





	1. Casual Life of a Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abby and Kate :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abby+and+Kate+%3AD).
  * Inspired by [Writing Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493603) by Unknown. 



HYUNJIN POV

Alright Hyun, you got this. It’s not like you’re about to have lunch with the woman that decides your future career at the company of your dreams, or anything. Oh wait, you are. Please please if there is someone out there please let this interview go to plan. All I need to do is get through this afternoon without some weird shit happening. Simple enough, right?

Wrong.

Pulling up to the location my manager, Haseul, told to me to go, I can’t help but feel nervous. I’ve been in the modeling business long enough to know that when looking for models, recruiters know exactly what they’re looking for. What if I’m not enough? Taking one last look in the mirror, I inspect my outfit. A bright yellow sweater with a short black skirt, black knee-high cat socks, topped off with black combat boots. Time to head out, I guess. When I arrived, my worries began to fade as I see a familiar set of eyes on me.

“Ms. Hyunjin. It’s nice to see you again.” I can’t help but notice how oddly serious her tone is. The woman sitting in front of me had the most cliché lesbian outfit she possibly could. She had a black cap, crop top, shorts, fishnets and a red flannel tied around her waist with black classic vans. “Please, Mrs. Ha Sooyoung, the pleasure is all mine.” We sit not breaking eye contact for an uncomfortable fifteen seconds, interrupted by her laughter. I follow soon after, reaching over our table to pull her into a tight hug. “God Aeong, it’s been so long since we’ve met in person! I was starting to forget what you looked like!” Sooyoung, Yves, is my oldest friend and former mentor, I trust her with my life. “Alright, just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I won’t be a harsh recruiter. Go on, tell me why you deserve to be the star model of BBC Magazine. 

After talking about my future with her company, we decide to wander around the mall. I stop midstep, jaw-dropping at the figure in front of me. Damn. The most beautiful statue I’d ever seen standing in front of me. A woman, a bit shorter than me with long wavy hair and the cutest light blue sundress.“Hey, Hyun, you ever heard of that statue shit?” I hadn’t, causing my eyebrows to droop down as my eyes widen with curiosity. “What?” Sooyoung points to the crowd I missed while checking out the stone woman. The crowd formed a line to… high five a statue? Sooyoung comes close to relieve my visible confusion “It’s cursed, I guess. People come here from all around the world to touch that statue. Legend has it, when she touches her soulmate's hand, she'll be human.” I turn around to laugh in her face, only to see the most serious face I’d ever seen. “Unnie... You’re kidding, right? It’s a statue!.” Shaking her head, Sooyoung scoffs. “Fine then. If you don’t believe me, do it. Touch her hand.” If this stupid bitch thinks I’m waiting in that line to touch a statue… “I’ll take you in as a model if you do.” Ugh… Long ass line, here I come! 

After waiting in line for the longest 10 minutes of my life, it was my turn. For some reason, I couldn’t help but be nervous. Am I really scared to touch a statue? This is so stupid. I reach forward when I hear my friends scream. “Wait! Not yet!” I turn to see her grab her phone from her back pocket. “I’m recording this so if anything cool happens I have video evidence!” Hah… Okay, Sooyoung. I look up at the statue, that oddly seems to be staring back at me. I slowly reach for her hand, feeling sort of silly for being as red as I am. I wrap my fingers around the girls and turn to yell at Sooyoung to give me that sweet, sweet job when I feel the fingers interlock with mine. I jerked my head back and reach my arms out just in time to catch the woman falling forwards into me. WHAT. THE. FUCK.


	2. Flashback

HYUNJIN POV

‘I think that was the weirdest dream I’ve ever had…’ I yawn, only to feel my elbow digging into something on my left. “Mr. Whiskers, I told you no sleeping on my side of the bed!” Ugh… Stupid cat. I look over expecting my fluffy companion, my eyes widened more than ever at the sight of the beauty from the statue. I scream curses at the girl when a hand covers my mouth telling me to “Shut the fuck up, damn.”

As I calm down, I start to replay the events of the night before.

[FLASHBACK]

With seemingly everyone in the mall surrounding us, I helped her stand. She smiled and looked down. “Th-thank you.” Holy shit. The girl's voice was deep, in a calming manner. The scent of daisies filled my nose as I took the opportunity to truly take in her looks. Sooyoung, who was still recording the encounter, gave me a simple thumbs up when I mouthed “help.” Not knowing what else to do, I held my hand out for the girl to come with me. I checked my phone to see what time it was, only to find a few messages from a certain hag.

Hag Sooyoung: [Video Attachment: 1]  
Hag Sooyoung: Thought you should be able to watch your own reaction to meeting your soulmate. Lol  
Aeongie: ha, ha.. very funny

I sighed at my phone, forgetting the presence of the woman next to me until she decides to start a conversation.

“So… Do you have a name? Or do I just have to call you my soulmate?” My phone falls from my hands as my head snaps towards her. “Uh, Hyunjin. Kim Hyunjin.” The girl gives a soft smile, then continues looking forward. “I’m Heejin.” Getting lost in her bright eyes, I find myself only able to say one thing. “Cute.” 

She had fallen asleep on the way back to my apartment, but I didn’t mind. The silent hour-long car ride gave me a chance to process what was happening. 

HEEJIN POV

Fifteen years. I spent Fifteen years stuck in that position at the center of the Korea Capital Mall. I was molded by a Chinese man by the name of Chou Wong back in 2000. When I was done, the man sent me to be displayed in the mall in 2004. He’d written a stupid story about soulmates to draw more attention to his work.

However, after today, I guess it’s safe to say he wasn’t making it up.

“Hey… we’re here.” I look up, meeting the eyes of the prettiest girl I’d ever seen. Hyunjin looked tired, her face was puffy and she was naturally pouting. I couldn’t help but smile as she reached her hand out to help me out of her car. She held my hand until we got to her apartment, letting go only to grab her keys. “Welcome to my humble abode,” she smiled while throwing her hands to exaggerate the space around us. I turned around to face the girl that was bent over from laughing so hard at her own goofiness. “Thank you for letting me stay, Hyunjin.” She smiled back sweetly and headed towards what I assumed was her bedroom.

It was late, and I was going to crash on the couch when the sleepy girl with a messy bun and navy blue pajama set covered in cartoon cats entered the room. “You can sleep in my bed, you know. There’s space, I don't bite, and I can guarantee it’s more comfortable than this beat-up mess.” 

I went to her bathroom to change into a long black T-shirt and sleep shorts she had given me. Having just crawled into her bed, I drift off to sleep, knowing there will be a lot of explaining to be dealt with in the morning. For now, I just enjoyed the embrace of the surprisingly clingy girl I’d already become comfortable around.

[FLASHBACK END] 

HYUNJIN POV 

“I- Sorry. I’m not used to having people over,” I sighed, swatting Heejins hands away and sitting back down on my bed. The girl had a smile that slowly fell as she sat up, now making eye contact. “I bet you have some questions.” That was the understatement of the year, but it was still true. She sighed deeply before explaining the story of her creator, following with how she didn’t even think the rumors were true. “My name is Heejin, I guess I’m nineteen, and I’m really gay. Maybe I can answer some more questions over a coffee?” She winked, causing a smile that spread to both of my ears as I felt the blood rush to my face.

"I guess so."


	3. No Wonder We're Soulmates

HYUNJIN POV

On the way to the Orbit Cafe, the newest hot spot and best bread spot, Hyunjin had found herself confused about something she couldn’t take her mind off. As much as she tries to ignore the urge to ask, she does anyways.

“Why are you so calm about this?” Heejin, who had almost fallen asleep again, looked up at her soulmate with eyes that screamed, “please change the subject.” Quickly catching onto the hint, the younger girl turned up the radio as she was blasting her favorite song. Watching how she dancing in her seat and screamed the lyrics passionately, Heejin felt her heart grow warm. “You know, you’re really cu-” The drivers sentence is cut short when her phone starts ringing. FIshing her phone from her pocket, she answered the call while pulling it up to her ear in one swift motion. “Hey, Sooyoung… Yes… No… Yes… I don’t know… Ask Haseul… Love you too… Bye.” The rest of the ride was silent as the awkwardness from Hyunjins attitude was intense.

When they reached their destination and Heejin went to get out, she felt her arm get pulled back down. “Can I help you?” The bread lover let go of the older girls arm as she slumped back into her seat. “My image is getting ruined for being the one to bring you to life. Sooyoung said my manager, Haseul, was taking care of it. Now I’m on thin ice and half of the town loves me while the other half wants me dead.” Heejin doesn’t know what to say or do, so she holds the younger girls hand to her cheek and smiles. She can’t explain why, but just knowing Heejin was there was already calming her down. “Let’s get inside, shall we?”

After getting settled into their booth and ordering their drinks, the still puffy faced girl asks what it was like being a statue. “I don’t know how to explain it. Obviously being able to move and talk is much better, but as a statue I could hear and see everything around me. It was lonely, so i'd often pretend to be a real human, going to the mall to hang out with her friends instead of being plastered there. Being still was all I knew, and I was fine with it,” Hyunjin nods slowly, letting the girl know she’s listening to every word, encouraging her to continue her story. “When you grabbed my hand… It was the first thing I’d ever felt. I didn’t know what was happening, there was a shock of electricity through my veins, causing me to fall onto you.” Embarrassed about how she’s been rambling, the girl blushes and starts to drink her coffee as Hyunjin was nearing the end of hers.

“So we’re… connected? Destined to be together?”  
“I guess so.”  
“You know, you're growing on me, Heekie.”  
“You too, Breadjin.”  
“Please stay.”  
“I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to”

‘whipped’ was an understatement, to say the least.

After the talk things stopped being so tense. They had moved so they were sitting next to each other instead of across. 

HYUNJINS POV

She was as cute as a bunny with the personality of a crackhead. I can’t even imagine how I would feel if I were in her position, and I appreciate that she isn’t trying to stress me out with her situation. She seems so happy and free, excited about her new life starting instead of dwelling on her past. After some small talk I decided to take her clothes shopping. I only had so many extra shirts. The way things are going, I can’t see myself ever letting this girl leave.

It was clear Heejin felt bad about me spending money on clothes for her, so I kept reminding her we were the same size and said I’d just wear them when she wasn’t. It was easy finding clothes that were her style, as she’d shoot me the biggest smile every time I picked up something she liked. God, I could never get tired of seeing that smile. No wonder we’re soul mates.


	4. Bread

HYUNJIN POV

“Pink or red?” I turned around to see Heejin tilting her head while staring at the mirror. Holding a top in each hand, she slowly brought them to her chest and back to decide what to wear. Clearly she was conflicted, as she looked to me with soft eyes and a pouting lip.

“Hmm… Pink, it fits your personality.” I watch as she lightly puts the red shirt down as she skips out into the bathroom to change. She really is cute, huh. 

A few moments of nothing pass and It's my turn to choose an outfit. I'm not one to care too much about looks, but I wanted to look perfect for our first date. Finally deciding on a white off the shoulder top and light blue ripped jeans paired with white shoes, I turn to ask for the judgment of who matters most. “Mister Whiskers, do I look stupid?” Really? Not even a meow? Damn. 

To distract myself from my bitchy feline I start to remember all that happened to lead to tonight. A couple of nights ago, when Heejin and I had just gotten home from a long photo shoot, and we immediately went to bed. For some reason she seemed annoyed, not like herself. “Hey, are you okay?” I asked, turning around to face her. Her reply was a simple “Yeah,” followed by her turning around while moving her body away from me. “Heekie… talk to me.” I didn't even notice my voice going three octaves lower, but the serious tone seemed to be what the older girl needed to speak up.

HEEJIN POV

Turning to face her, I saw the tears forming in her eyes. She'd always been the one I confided in, especially since she was the one who brought me to life. It pained me to see her worried about me. “I… I think th-that, uh. No, I don't think… Kim Hyunjin, I'm in love with you.” She just laid there, staring at me. No response. It's okay, I was expecting that anyway, I guess. I go to turn around when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, stopping me. 

“Let me take you out. Show you the world, wherever you want. There won't be any paparazzi, and we won't have to be nice for the camera. I'll make sure of it.” She was crying now, hard. I hadn't even noticed that we were holding hands until she removed hers to wipe the tears off her face. Why was she crying? I told her I loved her and she's scared I wouldn't go on a date with her? My heart can't take this cuteness much longer… “Of course, as long as you stop crying and cuddle with me. Now.”

As she laughed, I felt myself somehow fall deeper for her. That laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world, and no one can change my mind. 

The day of the date had come, and I had been so excited I couldn't sleep. I asked Aeongie to take me to her favorite spot, somewhere she wouldn't want to show anyone else. When asking for a hint of where we're going, she told me “Wear something dressy casual with shoes you can run in.” Taking the extremely vague advice, I still ended up having to ask her which shirt to wear. Changing in the bathroom, I had my eyes glued to the mirror. Okay, I look kinda cute in this. 

I had put on hyunjins pink sweater, pairing it with a white skirt and white sneakers. The sweater was cute, yes, but I knew deep down I was only wearing it because it smelled like her. Her scent was comforting, for lack of better words, a feeling I never wanted to let go of.

HYUNJIN POV

Helping her out of the car, I saw her eyes light up almost immediately. Essentially asking me to take her to my favorite spot, I took her to the place I felt the most safe. Having not let go of her hand, I dragged her into the small bakery.

“Their bread… it's nothing like anything I've shown you before, trust me.” I must've been rambling about for at least ten minutes now, but she just sat there in front of me, listening to every word I said. I feel like my new safe space is wherever she is, no matter where. “...And I couldn't stop- uh, Hyun? Hello?” I jerked my head back to the girl, blinking quickly. “I'm sorry, I must've spaced out at some point…” Her soft smile returned, and she playfully hit my arm from across the table. “It's fine, silly. I could see your eyes wandering so you must've been thinking of something important.” Heh, yeah… you. I couldn't tell her that just yet, though.

A small red headed woman comes around to our table, asking if we'd like any drinks or appetizers. That's weird, I swear I've- “Have I seen you before?” My thoughts are cut off by the question. “Honestly, I don’t know. I was just thinking the same thing.” There has to be a reason she looks so familiar, think… Suddenly, she slams my table and smiles wide, making her eyes squint. “Oh! You're Haseul’s favorite client!” Seulies favorite, eh? Definitely making a mental note to tease her about that. Before I can say anything else, Heejin beat me to it. “How do you know Haseul?” The girl blushes, looking down at her feet then back at us. “She's my girlfr- uh, friend? That's a girl. Haseul is a girl that's my friend! How about I get you girls some bread? You like bread, yeah? Cool!” She practically darted away, clearly panicking. 

“I have never seen someone gay panic over someone that wasn't even there.” I lift my head up and my eyes meet Heejins, who's still laughing at the awkward encounter. Damn, I didn't even get her name. How am I supposed to bully Seulie about this now? The older girl, finally done laughing, is now playing twiddling her thumbs, wincing slightly while furrowing her brows every time her fingers touched. “Bored already?” Her eyes met mine, hers being so wide I swear they would fall out. “It's fine, I am too. Let's get out of here.” I say, leading her from the booth and out to my car. “Where to next, princess?”

HEEJIN POV

Princess?! Yeah, I’m definitely not okay. “Take me to our spot, where I first fell into your arms.” She smiled sweetly, starting the car. “Sure thing, cutie.” The pet names stay in my mind the whole ride there… I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an AU :)  
> Leave feedback at https://curiouscat.me/cel94605028


End file.
